


Gift Giving

by BoaHancock1



Series: New World [2]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Dr. STONE (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoaHancock1/pseuds/BoaHancock1
Summary: Riki gives Iason a gift.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: New World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gift Giving

It wasn't going to work. After dozens of tries nothing was coming out exactly like he wanted it to. Riki sighed. Back to the drawing board.

*Thump*

In front of him was Kohaku. She was alright. She wasn't really mean to him, just indifferent. 

She had dropped a large white something in front of him as he was getting up. Closer inspection revealed it to be a white tiger.

"Come on. If you want the pelt you better help clean it up," she said. 

He followed her to a large tree where they proceeded to drain and carefully remove the fur. It was very messy work and a few hours later he was covered in blood and other fluids.

Spring was almost upon them, but it was still too cold to take a dip in the nearby river. He'd have to clean off later with some warm wet towels and hand wash his clothes later.

The next part would be harder. He would have to carefully bleach the fur. This would hopefully work. 

~Time Skip~

The next part would be the clasp. Fortunately, all he had to do for that was to ask the old man if he would make it for him. Some gold coating over steel would be perfect.

After so many repeated failures he had gotten rather good at sewing if he did say so himself. Once the cloak was complete, he would attach the clasp to it.

~Time Skip~

All that was left was to package it and leave it for Iason. He would place it in their hut and go find somebody to help with whatever so he wouldn't have to be there when Iason opened it.

A suprise came to him in the form of the young girl Suika. Blushing while handing him a ribbon before rolling off in embarrassment.

With box in hand he placed the cloak within and tied it off with the ribbon. Walking to their hut he noticed Iason wasn't around. Good for him. He placed it within and walked off.

Several hours and many sore muscles later and returned and saw Iason waiting for jim wearing it. They entered their hut and fell asleep together under the cloak. Warm all through the night.


End file.
